Rainy Season
by NYPDBosco
Summary: Chapter 7 finally added!!! Continuation of Let the Sun Shine Through.
1. Default Chapter

Rainy Season  
Chapter 1  
******  
Hey there, this is the second story of my Bosco/Faith shipper series (hopefully I will soon have a name for the series!)...I still can't believe that my first attempt at a B/F shipper story has turned into a series! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
If you haven't read LET THE SUN SHINE THROUGH you more than likely will want to go do that :)  
*******  
This story is for all you shippers out there! Especially Dem and Angie!  
*******  
  
  
"Every lifetime has a little bit of rain. This is just your rainy season."  
  
  
*******  
Faith walked through the backdoor. "Mom where's Emily?"  
  
"She ran upstairs. What happened?"  
  
Faith sighed. "She saw me and Bosco kissing."  
  
"You and Bosco? Since when?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now I need to talk to my daughter." She climbed the stairs to the bedroom where Emily always stayed when she was with her grandparents. "Emily honey? Can I come in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Emily sweetie. Let me in."  
  
The door opened slowly. "Is he gone?" her voice was full of anger.  
  
Faith nodded. "Bosco went home."  
  
"Good!" Emily went and sat back down on the bed. "I hate him!"  
  
"Don't say that Em. You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do! It's all his fault!"  
  
"What's his fault?"  
  
"Dad was right, Bosco's the reason you got divorced. It's his fault!"  
  
"That's not true Emily. Bosco had nothing to do with the divorce."  
  
"No?! Then why was he kissing you?!"  
  
"Because he loves me and I love him."  
  
"So he *is* the reason! You and dad split up because of Bosco!"  
  
"No Emily. I filed for divorce because your dad and I couldn't live together anymore. Bosco had *nothing* to do with that. Bosco and I were best friends, nothing more."  
  
"Best friends don't kiss like that!"  
  
Faith took a deep breath. "Bosco and I went to Florida together, and while we were there we realized that we had feelings for each other. But this was *after* I knew there was no chance for your father and I to save our marriage. The divorce isn't Bosco's fault. It's mine and your dad's." She looked at Emily who sat with her arms crossed. "Em, being with Bosco makes me happy. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I'm sorry you found out this way, and so is Bosco. Please give him a chance."  
  
Emily shook her head. "I don't have to like him," she said matter-of-factly. "You can't make me like him."  
  
"You always liked Bosco before."  
  
"That was different," she said rudely.  
  
"Emily, I love Bosco, and one day you'll understand."  
  
She looked at her mother for a moment then spoke softly. "Are you going to marry him?"  
  
"Not any time soon. We're just dating right now." She sat down next to Emily and hugged her. "Bosco and I didn't plan this Em; it just happened."  
  
"I still don't like him."  
*****  
Faith went back downstairs and found her mother sitting at the kitchen table. "So, you and Bosco?"  
  
"Save the lecture mom."  
  
"No lecture Faith. I just want to know what's going on."  
  
Faith sat down across from her. "He and I have been partners, best friends for years, but I *never* thought of him as anything more than that. Our vacation got scheduled for the same time. I didn't have any plans, and he invited me to go to Florida with him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I had to get away, so I went with him. Being with him just felt so right. Neither of us knew if it was going anywhere, but we're together now, and we've decided to take it slow." She paused and looked at her mother. "Mom, I fell in love with Bosco."  
*****  
Faith walked into the locker room at 6:15 to find Bosco already in uniform and sitting in front of his open locker. "You're early," she said with a grin as she walked over to him. He looked up at her and she saw the dark circles around his eyes. "You look like shit."  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Not that I remember."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
He shook his head. "I couldn't keep my eyes closed long enough to have a nightmare."  
  
She sat down next to him. "Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"I screwed up bad last night Faith. She hates me and I don't blame her."  
  
"Emily?" He nodded. "She just needs time Bosco. You'll see."  
  
"You don't understand Faith. She's never going to forgive me."  
  
"Sure she will. Emily's a good kid Bos, she'll get over it."  
  
Bosco stood up and slammed his locker shut. He kept one hand on the locker handle and put his other hand higher up the structure as he leaned against his locker and looked down at the floor. He was trying not to erupt with anger. "I was a pretty good kid too," he said softly with a hint of pain in his voice. "But I never got over it." He pushed away from his locker and without looking at Faith left the room.  
*****  
After Faith changed she found Bosco outside behind the station. He was sitting on the back steps. She sat down next to him. "You know, it's Emily who has the problem, not us."  
  
He shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Faith if Emily has a problem, *we* have a problem."  
  
"She's just a kid Bosco. It's a phase. It won't last long."  
  
"Really?!" he snapped. "Cause my 'phase' as you call it lasted from the day my dad left until the day I left for the Rangers. It lasted until I decided I just didn't give a damn anymore!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even though I hated my dad for everything he did to us. I still loved him. He was my father." He forced a chuckle. "I still wanted the bastard to come back, but he never did. So *every* time my mom brought a guy home I would make life hell for them."  
  
"Emily's not like that."  
  
"No?! Well that's what happens. And it's going to be a hundred times worse because," he was interrupted as another officer came down the steps. Bosco continued in a harsh whisper. "Because she saw me kiss you. What the hell was I thinking?!"  
  
"Bosco you didn't know she was going to see."  
  
"But I should have thought about it! I should have realized that she might find out. Dammit! I didn't even give us a chance to ease the kids into the idea."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to stop beating yourself up over this. We'll figure this out." Faith put her hand on his chin and turned his face toward her. "I need you Bosco. Don't flake out on me now."  
  
He stood up. "We're going to be late for roll call."  
  
Faith grabbed his arm and stood up. She got right up in his face. "What happened to the guy I fell in love with? Where is the guy who kept telling me everything was going to be all right?"  
  
"That was Maurice." He grabbed the badge on his shirt and held it out. "He disappeared when I put this on!" Bosco walked back into the station.  
******  
******  
Author's Note: The idea for the title and the quote ("Every lifetime has a little bit of rain. This is your rainy season.") Believe it or not actually came from an episode of Beverly Hills 90210 :) This was something said to Colin (Jason Wiles) by his father. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rainy Season Chapter 2 ****** This is the second story in my Bosco/Faith Shipper Series. The series now has a title! It is Partly Cloudy With a Chance of Rain...I seem to have this thing for titles related to the weather.however sometimes for me I feel I could describe my feelings better if I thought more like a weatherman! :)  
  
Once again this story goes out to all those shippers and especially to Dem and Angie for all their help and support (They make me say that.it's part of the B/F shipper brainwashing program!)  
  
If you haven't read the first story in the series, Let the Sun Shine Through.you might want to! *****  
  
"Every lifetime has a little bit of rain. This is just your rainy season."  
  
***** Faith followed Bosco into roll call and sat in the chair next to him. Bosco stared straight ahead as the lieutenant began the morning's briefing. "OK, one more announcement before you head out. Officers Boscorelli and Yokas have joined our watch. I know that most of you already know them, but when you get a chance say hello." The lieutenant looked at them. "Boscorelli. Yokas. Looks like you'll be in David patrolling your usual sector." Bosco and Faith nodded. "OK everyone have a good tour."  
  
Bosco and Faith stood up to leave and after saying numerous hellos, shaking hands and nodding and smiling at their new coworkers they were finally able to check out their radios. "Well, at least we still get 5-5 David," Bosco said with a smile as he slid in behind the wheel of their RMP.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Said Faith who was taken aback by Bosco's suddenly chipper mood. He was pulling his Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine. A few minutes ago he was upset about what happened with Emily and he was really down. Now he was almost happy. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Why?"  
  
"Well because a little while ago you were pretty upset and we didn't really get a chance to finish talking. We can talk about it if you want."  
  
He looked at her. "Faith this is work. No need to bring our personal lives into it."  
  
"Bosco we always talked about our personal lives before. Why would that change now?"  
  
"Come on Faith." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We can't spend eight hours in this car talking about *us* then leave work and spend more time together talking about *us*. We have to work sometime, and besides while we're at work there is no *us*. It's just Boscorelli and Yokas, 5-5 David like always."  
  
Faith sat quietly as she tried to calm herself. She was afraid if she spoke too soon she'd say something she'd regret. After a few minutes passed she looked at him. "Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then what the hell are we going to talk about for the next eight hours?"  
  
He looked at her, and then looked back at the road. Bosco looked at her again and started to say something, but quickly looked back at the road. A minute elapsed before he turned to her again, but before he could say anything they got a call.  
  
"5-5 David. Motorist in distress. 900 block of 81st. In front of Starbucks."  
  
Faith keyed the radio. "10-4 Central. 5-5 David in route."  
  
Bosco groaned. "Motorist in distress? Please tell me this isn't what our days are going to consist of. Cause if it is I'll go insane." He looked at her. "And you know I will."  
  
"I know Bosco, but what do you want me to do? Run an ad in the newspaper asking people to commit crimes in our sector?"  
  
He grinned. "Would you do that for me?"  
  
She smacked him playfully on the arm, and they both smiled as they momentarily forgot about their troubles. Bosco came to a stop behind a brand new, black Dodge Viper. A man in an expensive business suit was standing next to the car talking on his cell phone. Faith and Bosco got out of the car and approached him. "Motorist in distress my ass. Does he look like he's in distress?" grumbled Bosco.  
  
"Sir did you call the police?" asked Faith.  
  
The man looked at them and held up a finger indicating that he'd be with them in a minute. Faith looked at Bosco and rolled her eyes. "Hey Buddy! You call the cops?"  
  
The man brought the phone away from his head and covered it with his hand. "Excuse me, but I'm on the phone with my broker." He turned away from them, covered his other ear with his free hand and continued his conversation on the phone.  
  
Faith could see the steam pouring out of Bosco's ears. She knew he was going to freak. "Bosco take it easy."  
  
Bosco looked at her. "What? I'm not going to do anything," he said as he took a step toward the man.  
  
"Bosco." Faith said in a warning tone even though she knew he wouldn't listen.  
  
Bosco tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Hey dumbass! Hang up the damn phone!"  
  
The guy turned around. "Give me a minute."  
  
Without warning Bosco grabbed the man's cell phone and spoke into it. "Sorry, but Richie Rich can't play right now." Bosco hit the "end" button and looked at 'Richie Rich'. "Now, what is it you need assistance with?"  
  
"You just-you just. That was a very important phone call."  
  
Bosco got in his face. "Ask me if I care."  
  
Faith pulled Bosco away from the man. "What can we do for you sir?"  
  
The man glared at Bosco then turned to Faith. "I stopped for a cappuccino and locked my keys in the car."  
  
"OK. We'll just need to see your license so we can verify this is your vehicle then we can help you out." He handed her his license. "Just let us call it in." Faith grabbed Bosco by the arm and pulled him back to the RMP. "You better cool it Bosco."  
  
"Look at him Faith. Richie Rich in his expensive business suit with his expensive car. Talking on his cell phone and thinking he's better than us!" Bosco spat.  
  
"You don't know he's thinking that." Bosco raised an eyebrow. "OK. OK. Maybe he is."  
  
"Of course he is Faith. Just look at his license plate for crying out loud."  
  
Faith looked at the plate for the first time and read it aloud. "You Wish." She just shook her head.  
  
When dispatch verified that he was the owner of the car Faith and Bosco returned with the "jimmy" they used to unlock car doors. Bosco started to insert the tool into the door when the man stopped him. "Be careful. She's pretty new."  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, but didn't look at the man. "Of course. I wouldn't want to hurt *her*."  
  
"Bosco." Faith warned him again.  
  
"Just take it easy OK?" said the man.  
  
Bosco paused and took a deep breath as he looked into the car briefly. "Sir how long have you been locked out of your car?"  
  
"What?" he asked in surprise. "Uh, I don't know. Like an hour and a half maybe."  
  
"Well *genius* did it ever occur to you to check the other door?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bosco turned to look at the man. "The passenger door. It's not locked."  
  
"What?! That's impossible. I---I."  
  
Bosco walked around the car, smiled and opened the passenger door. "Moron! You know Richie Rich I'm surprised Mommy and Daddy even let you drive. What? The chauffer get tired of driving around the family idiot?"  
  
"Hey! I don't have to take this from you just because you wear a badge! I want your name! I'm filing a complaint!"  
  
"Boscorelli. Fifty-fifth precinct." The man pulled out his PDA, and quickly began jotting down notes. Bosco saw him hesitate. "What?! Can't spell? B-O- S-C-O-R-E-L-L-I. Come on Faith!" Bosco headed for the car.  
  
"Sorry," Faith said quietly as she walked past the man. As soon as she shut her door Bosco tore out of the spot they were parked in. "What the hell is wrong with you today?!"  
  
"Me?! Come on Faith that guy he."  
  
"No! I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the mood swings! First this morning you're all upset about Emily and for a second I thought you seriously wanted to talk about it! Then you act like nothing is wrong and the next thing I know you're jumping down that guy's throat!"  
  
"That's me Faith. Always has been. You know that."  
  
"No Bosco. I spent the last two weeks with you and you weren't like that. So what's going on? This thing with Emily, is it really bothering you that much?" He didn't answer. "Bos is it Emily or is there more to it?" She waited, but he still didn't answer. "Bosco don't shut me out. You should know by now that keeping everything to yourself only hurts you more in the long run."  
  
He sighed. "Look I'm sorry," he said softly. "I just don't know what to do. I've been happy, actually happy for the first time in what seems like ages and then last night-last night I make one wrong move and screw everything up just like I always do."  
  
"You didn't screw anything up."  
  
"Yes I did. Emily's always been daddy's little girl. I know that. Then last night I kissed you and she saw and now she hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you Bosco. I'm sure she didn't mean it. She just needs time to adjust."  
  
"Faith have you ever been in Emily's situation?"  
  
"No," she said softly.  
  
"Right, so you don't understand. You *can't* understand. Your just, well, you aren't part of the club."  
  
"The club?"  
  
"Yeah. The group of kids whose parents get divorced and then found someone new; ruining the slight chance of your parents ever getting back together and life returning to normal." He looked at her with his tired, sad eyes. "No one wants to be a member, they just are." Faith sat silently taking in what her partner had said. Bosco spoke again. "I can't do that to her Faith. I can't be the guy who takes away your daughter's hope."  
  
"Bos you aren't that guy. Fred is that guy. He's the reason that he and I will never be together again."  
  
"But Emily doesn't see that. She just sees me as the guy trying to take her dad's place."  
  
"Are you trying to take her dad's place?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you trying to be her father?"  
  
"Well, no. I mean, not really, not now. I mean you and I, we're just dating."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But Emily is young. She's still in shock from the whole thing. She's not going to accept me very easily."  
  
"Bosco do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. You know that."  
  
"Then if you truly love me you'll try. Even though it's going to be hard you'll still try. I want to be with you. I love you and I'm not going to let you go without a fight."  
  
"But what about Emily?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wing it."  
  
Bosco nodded. "OK Faith, but I'm warning you. It isn't going to be pretty." ***** Faith and Bosco walked out of the station together after their shift. "Man, it sure is weird to end our shift when it's still light outside," said Faith as they descended the precinct steps.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Hey, you want me to give you a lift out to your folks place?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
They walked to his car. "Faith," he said as he turned toward her. "I really am sorry about the things I said today. You know, about there being no 'us' when we are on duty. I never should have said that. I mean, if we are together, if we are a couple then we should talk about our relationship whenever we need to."  
  
Faith put her hand on his cheek. "See, now this is the guy I feel in love with." She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her.  
  
"Faith, not here," he said softly. "We don't want rumors to start flying."  
  
"Bosco. Davis and Sully already know, remember? I'm sure the news has already spread like wildfire."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." This time he leaned in and kissed her. ******* Bosco stopped the car in front of the house. "OK I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"What? Aren't you coming in?"  
  
"Uh no I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" she asked. He pointed to the front porch where Emily sat on the top step watching them. "Bosco I thought we decided that we weren't going to let Emily break us up. Remember, she's just a kid; we're the adults. We're going to have to face this sooner or later. "  
  
"How about later? I don't know if I'm prepared yet."  
  
"Come on Bosco. I want you to come in."  
  
The look she gave him broke down all the walls he had tried to build. "Yeah OK. You win."  
  
Faith and Bosco walked up to the porch. "Hey Sweetie."  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hi Em," Bosco greeted her with a smile.  
  
She stood up. Towering over him as she stood on the steps. "My name is *Emily*! Not *Em*!" And with that she turned and stormed into the house.  
  
Bosco looked at the ground then over at Faith. He shook his head. "I've been calling her Em for years."  
  
Faith smiled at him reassuringly, and put her arm through his. "Time Bosco. It's going to take time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Rainy Season Chapter 3 ***** Just a reminder that I don't own any of the Third Watch characters, and yes I'm still fuming about that :)  
  
OK, so this is story number two in Partly Cloudy With a Chance of Rain.my Bosco/Faith shipper series. The first story is Let the Sun Shine Through, and I suggest you go read it if you haven't already!  
  
Once again this if for all you shippers, and especially Dem and Angie.this brainwashing is getting stronger and stronger every day! *****  
  
"Every lifetime has a little bit of rain. This is just your rainy season."  
  
***** "So I'll head home and get changed then I'll meet you at your place and we can finish packing and start moving stuff over to the new apartment."  
  
"OK. Sully and Davis have the day off, so we're supposed to call them when we're ready for them to come help."  
  
Bosco nodded as he opened his locker and began changing into his civvies. "So Fred was cool about letting you borrow the truck?"  
  
"Well, his name is the one on the lease so the sooner we move everything out the better it is for him."  
  
"And what about the kids' stuff? He didn't give you a hard time about moving it into your place?"  
  
"Nope, but from what Emily and Charlie said after they were over there the other night Fred's place is really small. Only two bedrooms, and I guess it's smaller than the one we were living in. Plus it's furnished so he doesn't have room anyway."  
  
"That's a bonus for you right? I mean when it comes to custody. You having a place big enough for both kids to have their own rooms looks good."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "Bosco I can't thank you enough for getting me into that apartment."  
  
"Anything for you partner." He closed his locker.  
  
The locker room door opened. "Boscorelli? You still here?"  
  
"Yeah," Bosco said as he stepped around his locker as he finished buttoning his shirt to find Lieutenant Swersky standing in the doorway.  
  
"Stop by my office before you leave."  
  
"Yes sir." The door closed and Bosco looked at Faith. "What do you figure Swersky wants?"  
  
She shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
Bosco shrugged as well. "Hopefully this won't take too long. I'll see you later." ***** He stuck his head in the office. "What's up boss?"  
  
"Close the door and have a seat." Bosco did as he was told, and watched as the lieutenant threw another file onto the growing mound of paperwork on his desk. "How are things going on the day shift Bosco?"  
  
He bit his lip and bobbed his head. "Good."  
  
"That's not what I hear."  
  
Bosco straightened up in his chair. "Sir?"  
  
"Two days and you've already had two complaints filed against you."  
  
"Two?"  
  
Swersky nodded. "The guy you referred to as 'Richie Rich' and then today a woman called and said you told her she was too plump to be wearing the outfit she had on. Care to explain?"  
  
Bosco fidgeted a little. "I kinda lost my temper."  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"Lieu look I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
  
"Bosco your tactics worked when you were on the third watch, but now you're dealing with different situations and a different breed of people. You need to adjust."  
  
"I know, but I-" He shook his head and looked down. "I hate being a meter maid and with the calls we get I might as well be working for the auto club instead of the police department." Bosco looked at Swersky. "Lieu I need *real* police work."  
  
Swersky nodded. "Bosco I spoke with Lieutenant Anderson and we've agreed to keep these complaints out of your file under one condition."  
  
"What condition is that sir?"  
  
"You come back to my watch."  
  
Bosco's jaw dropped. It had only been two days, but he was dying to get back on his old shift, but there was one problem with that.if Faith worked 7-3 and he worked 3-11 it wouldn't be very practical for them if Faith had sole custody of the kids. He wanted to be there for her, and he wanted to spend time with her. Working 3-11 was not an option for him. He looked at the lieutenant. "Sorry sir, but I can't do that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, because-because." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Because I'm in a serious relationship, and that wouldn't work with our schedules."  
  
"You and Faith are serious enough that you'd give up the chance to work your old shift?"  
  
"Me and Faith? Come on Lieu," Bosco tried to laugh.  
  
Swersky grinned. "Bosco I know about you and Faith."  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"Trust me; word gets around. But I have to be honest with you. It's in the PD's best interest to get you off the day shift."  
  
"Is that because of me and Faith being together? Because we're nothing but professional when we're in uniform."  
  
"No Bosco that's not even a concern. It's the fact that we can't afford to have you running off at the mouth. The people you deal with from 7-3 are a lot different than those you're used to dealing with. For the most part they are highly educated people who won't back down." He held up a file. "And they aren't afraid to file complaints."  
  
Bosco ran his hand through his hair. "Can I switch to nights?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Nights?"  
  
Bosco nodded. "That way I'm not on days, and Faith and I can still keep a fairly normal schedule and I'd be able to help her with the kids and stuff."  
  
Swersky nodded. "I'll talk with the captain, and I'll give you a call when I get this figured out."  
  
"Thanks Lieu," Bosco stood up to leave.  
  
"Oh, Bosco."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Treat her right, and remember what I said. Word gets around. She's got a lot of friends here, and I'd hate to see what would happen to you if you hurt her in *any* way."  
  
Bosco smiled. "Don't worry about that. It aint' gonna happen." ***** He knocked on the apartment door. "Who is it?" asked Emily through the door.  
  
"It's Bosco."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I told your mom that I'd come over and help you move."  
  
"We don't want your help!"  
  
"Emily let me in please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Emily, come on kiddo. Let me in." This time he got no answer, so he tried the door and found it was locked. He knocked again.  
  
"Go away!" Bosco sighed and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my apartment. Where are you?"  
  
"Standing outside the door."  
  
She chuckled. "It'd be a lot easier to help if you came inside."  
  
"Well I would, but Emily won't let me in and she locked the door." As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth the door opened and Faith stood before him. They hung up their phones.  
  
"Sorry. I was in the bedroom. I didn't hear you."  
  
"No big thing."  
  
"So what'd Swersky want?" She asked as they walked through the apartment.  
  
"They're taking me off days."  
  
"What?! How come?"  
  
"Two days, two complaints. They think it's in the department's best interest to put me on another shift. Swersky said they agreed to keep the complaints out of my jacket if I switched."  
  
"What shift?"  
  
Bosco started putting items from Faith's room into a box. "They want me back on afternoons."  
  
"Three to eleven? But if you---"  
  
"I told him if I was changing it had to be nights, so you and I can keep a normal routine with the kids."  
  
"You told him about us?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "Didn't have to, he already knew."  
  
"So you're on nights now?"  
  
"Well it isn't official yet. Swersky was going to call me after he talks to the captain."  
  
"Bosco you know you didn't have to switch to nights just for me. I think it's great you want to help with the kids, but we aren't married. You aren't obligated. I would have understood if you went back to our old shift."  
  
He grinned. "Who says this was about you?" He chuckled. "I was thinking about me and how I couldn't handle not seeing you. My motive was purely selfish."  
  
Faith went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you the last couple nights."  
  
"Yeah me too." He sighed. "I've hardly slept, and it's only going to be worse now if I'm on nights. I'll never get to fall asleep with you in my arms."  
  
She ran her hand through his hair. "Whatever happens we'll make it work. Right?"  
  
"Right." He leaned his forehead against hers. Faith shifted slightly so she could kiss his lips, but Bosco pulled his head away. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Faith."  
  
"You don't want me to kiss you?"  
  
"Oh I want you to; believe me I do, but maybe we should cool it when the kids are around. Ya know?"  
  
"You think that's best?"  
  
"Yeah I do," he said softly.  
  
"OK." She gave him a quick hug. "You keep working, and I'll go call Sully and Davis."  
  
"Why do I have to keep working? Why don't you work, and I'll go call the guys?" he grinned.  
  
She looked at him. "Because Bosco I have this feeling you'd get lost somewhere between here and the phone in the living room, and I'd be down a helper." Faith smiled and headed for the living room as Charlie came barreling around the corner, and ran into his mother. "Charlie what are you doing?"  
  
The young boy was beaming with excitement, and was bouncing from foot to foot. "Is Bosco here? Emily said he was here. Where is he?" Charlie asked quickly.  
  
"He's right here," Faith said as she moved to the side.  
  
Charlie's eyes lit up when he saw Bosco standing there. "Hey Bosco," Charlie said with a smile as he charged at Bosco.  
  
"Hey ya squirt," Bosco replied as he picked Charlie up and carefully body slammed him on the bed. Charlie laughed with delight as he and Bosco wrestled. Bosco let Charlie "flip" him over and pin him.  
  
Charlie lay across Bosco's chest as he finished pinning him. "ONE.TWO.THREE," counted Charlie.  
  
"OK. OK. You got me," Bosco laughed.  
  
Emily stood in the doorway watching. "Grow up Bosco," she said in a very snotty tone. Bosco and Charlie looked at her. "Come on Charlie. We have to finish packing our room."  
  
Charlie crawled off the bed, but before walking out the door he turned back to Bosco who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah squirt."  
  
"I don't know why Emily doesn't like you anymore, but I still like you."  
  
Bosco grinned. "Thanks little man."  
  
Faith walked back into the room as Charlie left. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothin'." Bosco replied as he stood up and continued packing. "You get a hold of the guys?"  
  
"Yeah. They're on their way. Oh and Ty roped Carlos and Alex into coming, and Sully is bringing Tatiana."  
  
"Excellent. With all that man power and the packing you did yesterday we could have this done tonight."  
  
"That sure would be nice." ***** The crew had made quick work of packing and moving Faith's things. It was a little after 11:30 that night when Bosco, Ty, Sully and Carlos finished unloading the last truckload. "That's it," announced Bosco as he carried the last box through the door.  
  
Alex came into the living room with Charlie and Emily. "We got all the beds assembled, and made."  
  
"The kitchen is together," said Tatiana as she joined the group, and put her arm around Sully's waist.  
  
"Wow you guys, thank you so much," beamed Faith. "I never thought we'd get it all done today."  
  
"It was no problem Faith. We were glad to help," said Sully.  
  
"This is an awesome apartment Faith. It must cost a fortune. How much you pay a month?" asked Carlos.  
  
"That's none of your business Nieto," said Ty with a disapproving look as Alex smacked Carlos on the arm.  
  
"Owww! What was that for Taylor?"  
  
"What do you think it was for?" Alex asked as the room erupted in laughter.  
  
Bosco walked up behind Faith and put his arms around her waist. "Actually my cousin owns the building, and rent is pretty reasonable." Faith nodded as she reached her hand up and caressed Bosco's cheek.  
  
Emily didn't like Bosco being so close to her mother, so she decided to try and get some attention. She picked up a couple of the ten-pound weights that were sitting next to the box Bosco had just put on the floor. "Mom where do you want these?"  
  
Faith and Bosco turned to look at her. "Be careful with those Em, they're heavy."  
  
"I know. Where do they go?"  
  
"I put the rest of them in the spare bedroom," said Bosco as he stepped away from Faith after seeing the glare on Emily's face. "Why don't you give them to me? I'll take them and you and Charlie can grab some plates and napkins for everybody cause that pizza we ordered should be here any second."  
  
"You're not my dad. I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"I'm just trying to help Em."  
  
"I told you my name is not Em!"  
  
"Emily Yokas don't you dare talk to Bosco like that! Just give him the weights, and come help me in the kitchen."  
  
"Fine!" Bosco turned back to Emily expecting her to hand him the weights. Instead she threw them at Bosco's feet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rainy Season  
Chapter 4...or Part 4...whatever I've been calling them!  
*****  
Don't sue, for I have nothing you want!  
  
OH! I dropped an F-bomb in this story...so sensitive readers you are forewarned!  
  
Story number 2 in the "Partly Cloudy With a Chance of Rain" Series...this story follows "Let the Sun Shine Through".  
  
This Bosco/Faith shipper brainwashing is getting better and better! Hats off to Dem and Angie!  
*****  
  
"Every lifetime has a little bit of rain. This is just your rainy season."  
  
*****  
"SON-OF-A-" Bosco put his weight on his left foot as he lifted his right foot off the ground. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of the coffee table in front of him as he tried to maintain his balance. His eyes were closed tight with pain and his face was a bright red.  
  
Alex and Carlos kicked into paramedic mode, and rushed to Bosco's side. They each grabbed one of his arms and helped him stand up. Emily took off for her bedroom, and Faith started after her. "Faith leave her alone," came Bosco's pain filled voice.  
  
"But Bosco-"  
  
"Not tonight Faith," he whispered. "Please."  
  
"Come on Bosco lets get you to the couch," said Carlos as he and Alex steered Bosco in that direction.  
  
Bosco shrugged off their helping hands. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."  
  
"You just had a 10-lb weight thrown on your foot. I doubt you're fine," replied Alex with a look on her face telling Bosco that she could be just as stubborn as him.  
  
"I'm OK." Bosco tried to walk away from them but as soon as he put weight on his right foot his leg buckled from the pain and Carlos caught him before he could fall.  
  
"See, I told you," said Alex as she shook her head.  
  
"Now are you going to let us check you out?" Bosco nodded wordlessly as the two medics helped him to the couch. As soon as they had Bosco lying down his cell phone rang, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Davis the money for the pizza is on the counter. Can you take care of it?"  
  
"No prob Faith."  
  
Bosco pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah."  
  
"Boscorelli its Lieutenant Swersky."  
  
"Hey Lieu. What's-" Alex pulled off Bosco's shoe. "DAMMIT TAYLOR! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I've gotta take your shoe off to look at your foot."  
  
"Sorry Lieu." Bosco apologized into the phone after having accidentally yelled into the lieutenant's ear.  
  
"Is everything OK Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah everything---TAKE IT EASY WOULD YA?!"  
  
Faith took the phone from Bosco. "Lieu, it's Faith."  
  
"Faith what the hell is going on? Everything OK?"  
  
"Oh, my daughter, she uh, she kinda dropped a 10-lb weight on Bosco's foot."  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"Well a couple of the medics were here when it happened, and are taking a look at it now."  
---------  
"Man Bosco, this is already really swollen," Carlos informed him. "We should really get you to the hospital for an x-ray."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No way! I'm not going to the hospital." He kept shaking his head.  
  
"You really need an x-ray Bosco," reiterated Alex.  
  
"I am NOT going to the hospital!"  
-------  
"Sorry Lieu, but can you hang on for a second? Bosco is being difficult."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Swersky laughed.  
  
"Bosco," Faith said sternly. "If they think you need to go to the hospital then you're going to the hospital."  
  
"Oh come on Faith," Bosco whined. "I swear I was just in the hospital for that stupid incident with the beer bottle. I *really* don't want to go tonight."  
  
"Bosco that's up to Carlos and Alex. Now try to keep it down so I can talk to Lieu." Faith walked down the hallway.   
  
Ty looked at Sully as he tried not to laugh after hearing the exchange between Bosco and Faith. "Man, I always knew she mothered him, but that was...man," grinned Davis as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Remind me never to get on Faith's bad side," said a serious Sully.  
--------  
"Sorry about that Lieu. So Bosco said you were trying to get him on nights."  
  
"Well I tried, but the captain didn't go for it. He didn't feel another officer was needed for that shift."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Faith let me ask you something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Do you think that you could somehow get Bosco to lighten up some if we kept him on days? We really don't want to split you two up for various reasons, and knowing your current situation and the fact that Bosco wants to be there for you; I guess I'd like to see if we could somehow get him to adapt to days."  
  
"I'll work with him on it Lieu."  
  
"Alright Faith. We'll give him another shot at days, but you two need to make sure to let us know if being in a relationship and working together gets to be too much."  
  
"Sure thing Lieu, and thanks for everything. I-we really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem Faith, but don't go telling anyone about this. I don't need people thinking I'm getting soft."  
---------  
Sully broke open the two chemical ice packs he retrieved from the first aid kit that Tatiana remembered putting in the kitchen. He handed the packs and an ace bandage to Carlos. "OK Bosco we won't make you go to the hospital tonight, but you need to keep it iced and elevated, and first thing tomorrow you need to get it checked by a doctor," explained Carlos.  
  
"Yeah OK," Bosco nodded.  
  
Alex and Carlos worked together wrapping Bosco's foot and ankle. Alex lifted Bosco's foot to put it on a pillow in order to keep it elevated. "Owww! Damn that hurts!" He bit his lip as he waited for the pain to subside.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Alex. "I've got some aspirin in my bag. I'll get you a couple."  
  
Bosco noticed Charlie looking at him from where he stood at the end of the couch. There was a sad expression on the boy's face. "Hey bud, you OK?" Charlie nodded. Bosco pushed himself up onto his elbows, and looked at his friends who also seemed to notice Charlie's expression. "Hey guys don't let the pizza get cold. Go ahead and eat," said Bosco in hopes that everyone would clear out of the room so he could talk to Charlie.  
  
"Yes is good idea," said Tatiana as she herded the others into the kitchen.  
  
Bosco looked at Charlie. "Come here little man." Charlie walked over to him. Bosco shifted on the couch making room for the boy to sit down. He patted the open space beside him. Faith came back into the room, and froze in the doorway as she watched Charlie sit next to Bosco. "What's wrong squirt?"  
  
"Why doesn't Emily like you anymore?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Charlie shook his head. Bosco took a deep breath. "Well Charlie, do you understand what it means when people get divorced?"  
  
"Yeah, they don't live together anymore. Like mom and dad."  
  
"Right. And when people get divorced they can like and date other people. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah, but why doesn't Emily like you?"  
  
"Because I like your mom."  
  
Charlie's eyes got big. "Are you dating?"  
  
"Yes we are, and Emily saw us kissing and that upset her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not your dad."  
  
"So? You're better than our dad."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are cause you don't yell at mom. You don't hurt her feelings like dad did."  
  
"That's because I love your mom with all my heart."  
  
"Emily shouldn't have hurt you," Charlie said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be OK little man. Don't worry about that." Charlie leaned over and gave Bosco a hug. It surprised Bosco, but he took it in stride. "Hey squirt will you do me a favor?" Charlie smiled and nodded. "Go get us some pizza before Sully eats it all."  
  
As Charlie ran to the kitchen Faith made her presence known. "That was really sweet Bos."  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"All of it," she smiled.  
  
"He's a good kid Faith. They're both good kids. I just have to figure out how to get Emily to like me again." Bosco sat up and Faith sat down on the couch. He lay back down with his head in her lap. She rested her arm on his chest, and ran her other hand through his hair.  
  
"How's your foot?"  
  
He swallowed hard. "It hurts." Bosco sighed. "So what did Swersky say? Am I on nights?"  
  
"No. You're back on days."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The captain said he didn't feel anyone else was needed on nights, and Swersky said you could have another chance at days, but you have to lighten up. He's doing us a huge favor Bos."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Everyone returned from the kitchen in time to see Faith and Bosco kissing. "That *is* gross," said Carlos.  
  
"I told you," replied Ty.  
  
"Is so sweet," cooed Tatiana.  
  
Faith looked up and blushed. "Sorry, didn't know we had an audience."  
******  
It was around one in the morning when everyone had finally left Faith's apartment, which didn't give Bosco and Faith much time to sleep before their shift. Bosco had fallen asleep on Faith's couch. He felt someone tapping his shoulder. Bosco opened his eyes to find Charlie standing over him. "Charlie? What time is it?"  
  
"Two," he said softly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've never had my own room before."  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"I can't sleep. Can I stay out here with you?"  
  
"On the couch?" Charlie nodded. "There's not a whole lot of room."  
  
"That's OK. I'm little."  
  
Bosco smiled and moved over. "Come here squirt."  
  
Charlie climbed onto the couch and lay next to Bosco. "Goodnight Bosco."  
  
"Goodnight Charlie." Bosco wrapped his arm around the boy to make sure he wouldn't fall off the couch.  
*****  
Faith walked into the living room to wake Bosco for work. She smiled when she saw her two favorite men asleep on the couch. "Charlie," she whispered as she shook his shoulder. "Time to go climb into your own bed Sweetie." Charlie opened his sleepy eyes. "Bosco and I have to get ready for work." Charlie yawned as he slowly got off the couch and headed back to his room.  
  
Bosco flinched and opened his eyes. Faith was smiling at him from where she sat on the coffee table. "Hey," he said as he sat up; his eyes adjusting to the light she had turned on when she came in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry if Charlie bothered you last night. You could have sent him back to his room."  
  
"No, he was fine. I think he was a little scared about sleeping in his own room." Faith nodded. Bosco smiled. "You know, I don't think I ever had a moment like that with my dad." His smile quickly turned to a frown. "My dad was too much of an ass to even let me sit on his lap."  
  
"Yeah, well Charlie and Fred didn't have many father-son moments either."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well it's not that Fred and I had favorites or anything. We love both kids equally, but you know Em was always daddy's little girl, and Charlie was kinda momma's boy. And even though he just turned eleven he has always been very protective of me, and Fred could sense that."  
  
"Charlie's a smart kid," Bosco grinned. He shifted positions on the couch, and Faith saw him wince.  
  
"How's your foot?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
"Let me take a look." Bosco moved so his foot was hanging off the edge of the couch. Faith took off the ace bandage and the now melted ice packs she had rewrapped his foot with before he had fallen asleep. She gently touched his foot, and he hissed in pain. She looked at him. "Sorry." He nodded. "Bosco this is really bad. I knew I should have made you go to Mercy last night. There's no way you can work."  
  
"Come on Faith it can't be that bad," he said as he sat back up and looked at his injured foot for the first time since the night before. "OK, maybe it is."  
  
"Can you even move it?"  
  
Bosco moved his foot. "Damn!"  
  
"OK. I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"We don't have time. We need to get to work."  
  
"Bosco there's no way they're going to let you work today."  
  
"Yeah, well, lets just go get my stuff and head to the station."  
  
"Bosco you can't seriously think you're going to be able to work like this?"  
  
He looked at her as he started to get off the couch. "I at least wanna try." Bosco stood up and limped badly to the end of the couch where he leaned against the arm of the couch. He turned around and looked at Faith.  
  
She could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bos."  
  
"Not your fault." He limped to where his shoes were by the door, and sat down on the footstool that was there. Faith just watched as he tried putting his shoe on his injured foot. He looked at Faith. "This isn't going to be easy."  
*****  
Twenty minutes later Faith pulled up in front of Bosco's apartment building. Bosco took his seatbelt off, and started to open the car door. Faith grabbed his arm. "You stay put. I'll go get your stuff."  
  
"Thanks," he said softly as he handed her his apartment keys, and then leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.  
  
She put her hand on his cheek. "You still look really pale. I never should have let you walk out of my apartment. You should have your foot propped up."  
  
He gave her a weak smile. "I'm OK Faith."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it hurts some, but I'll live."  
*****  
"Want me to help you inside?"  
  
"Nah. I don't want to draw any attention."  
  
"Bosco you can hardly walk. People are going to notice."  
  
"Maybe they won't." He opened the car door and limped into the station house. Faith followed closely behind. Bosco plopped down on the bench in front of his locker. He turned to Faith. "See, nobody said a word."  
  
She walked over, and sat next to him. "You're right. Nobody said anything, but everyone who saw you noticed." Bosco just shook his head. He took a deep breath then stood up to open his locker. Faith gave him a concerned look. "Man Bos," she stood up next to him and turned his face toward her. "Are you OK? You're really pale, and you're sweating."  
  
He shook loose of her touch. "Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled.  
  
"Bosco, I'm serious. Are you OK?"  
  
"My foot *really* hurts OK!" he snapped at her. Shocked at his tone Faith took a step away from him. He shook his head; disgusted with himself. "Faith look I'm sorry. Its just...there's no excuse. I'm sorry."  
  
"Bosco I can't even fathom how much pain you're in, but don't take it out on me."  
  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry."  
  
They changed in silence. Other officers came and went from the locker room, but Bosco and Faith didn't exchange any small talk. They just went about getting ready for their shift. Bosco was trying to figure out how he could work when he could barely walk, and Faith was thinking about Emily's punishment.  
  
After Faith was dressed she walked over to her partner who was just putting on his socks. She held up the ace bandage she had brought with. "If you're so insistent on working will you at least let me wrap your foot?" Bosco nodded. "OK put your leg up so your foot is hanging off the end of the bench." Faith pushed up his pant leg. "Oh Bos," she whispered. "This is really bad. It's gotten worse. I never should have let you walk on it."  
  
"You know me," he grinned. "It wasn't like I was going to listen anyway."  
  
"I should have made you listen."  
  
"Remember who you're talking to. You can't make me do anything I don't want to." Faith started wrapping his foot. "Make it tight."  
  
Faith looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Make it really tight. I gotta get my foot in my shoe somehow."  
  
Another officer came into the room. "What the hell happened to you Boscorelli?"  
  
Bosco quickly looked at the officer. "Oh I uh...I sprained my ankle playin' hoops. No big deal." The other officer nodded and left after retrieving the ticket book he had left on the bench.  
  
"All done," Faith stood up.  
  
"Thanks," Bosco unlaced his shoe, and jammed his foot into it. He closed his eyes tight. "Man that hurts," he whispered.  
*****  
Faith walked into the roll call room followed by a hobbling Bosco. Everyone looked at him. "Boscorelli. What's wrong with you?" asked Lieutenant Anderson.  
  
"Nothin' Lieu."  
  
"Sure doesn't look like nothin' to me."  
  
"Just a little basketball injury. I'm OK."  
  
"You aren't working today. Not like that."  
  
"Come on Lieu! I can work."  
  
"Boscorelli you can't even walk."  
  
"I can walk!"  
  
Faith put her hand on Bosco's shoulder, and whispered. "Don't make a scene Bosco."  
  
"You call that walking?! You aren't working until you have it looked at."  
  
"I already had it looked at."  
  
"By a doctor?"  
  
"No. A couple of the medics."  
  
"And did they tell you that you were OK to work?" Bosco didn't answer. "Did they?!" Lieutenant Anderson waited for a response, but didn't get one. "That's what I thought. Humphries. Wilson. After roll call help Officer Boscorelli to his RMP. Yokas take your partner to the hospital."  
  
"Yes sir," Faith nodded as she and Bosco sat down.  
*****  
Bosco sat on an exam table at Mercy with his foot propped up on a couple of pillows. Faith stood next to him with his gun belt slung over her shoulder. Doctor Thomas entered the room. "Ouch. What happened to you?"  
  
"My daugh-" Faith started to answer, but was interrupted by Bosco.  
  
"I was lifting weights. Got careless and dropped one on my foot."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "I don't know, midnight, maybe before."  
  
"You were lifting weights at midnight?"  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?!"  
  
Dr. Thomas sat on the stool next to the exam table, and started to examine Bosco's foot. "Did the weight only hit your foot?"  
  
"Top of my foot, and outside of my ankle."  
  
"Wiggle your toes for me."  
  
Bosco tried to wiggle his toes, but the pain was too great. "I can't," he said as his foot began to tremble slightly.  
  
"OK. Just try to relax." Dr. Thomas stood up. "I think you may have broken a bone or two, but I can't be certain until we get an x-ray. However, we need to get the swelling down first. So we'll get you some reusable ice packs and you can take them with you. I want you to keep your foot and ankle iced and elevated all day, so you'll have to ride a desk for the day. Then come by later for some x-rays. OK?"  
  
"Yeah spectacular," Bosco mumbled.  
  
"I'll bring him back when our shift is over."  
  
Thomas nodded. "I'll get the ice packs and some crutches."  
  
"Crutches?! Come on Doc! I don't need crutches!"  
  
Faith just looked at Bosco and rolled her eyes.  
******  
"Looks like you've got a broken bone in your foot, and a chipped ankle bone."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"You're going to need a cast."  
  
"A cast? For how long?"  
  
"Four weeks minimum, and you'll be on crutches."  
  
"Four weeks?! What about work?!"  
  
"Sorry Bosco. Looks like desk duty for you. I'll send someone in to cast you. Oh, and we can take those stitches out of your cheek if you want."  
  
"Sure," sighed Bosco as he lay back on the bed. "Why is this happening to me?"  
  
Faith put her hand on his stomach. "I don't know Bos," she said softly.  
  
He looked at her. "Well I do! I never should have kissed you that night! None of this would have happened if I had just kept myself in check!"  
  
She wanted to tell him that wasn't true, and it had nothing to do with that, but she couldn't. It wasn't actually his fault. It was neither of their faults. They couldn't help the way they felt about each other, and they didn't realize Emily would see them kiss. Faith never expected her daughter would react the way she did. She ran her hand through Bosco's hair, and leaned in close to kiss his forehead. "I'm so sorry this happened Bosco. I'm sorry Emily did this, but I'm not sorry that we kissed that night, and I won't apologize to anyone for being in love with you."  
  
Bosco just turned his head away.  
*****  
Faith helped Bosco up to his apartment. "Where should I put your bag?"  
  
"Don't matter," he replied as he sat down on the couch, and put his casted foot on the coffee table. He dropped his crutches, and they crashed to the floor.  
  
"You want me to stick around for a while?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You want me to get you anything before I go?"  
  
Again he shook his head.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Bosco turned and glared at her before picking up the remote control for the TV.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Faith shook her head. "Why do you always do that?!"  
  
"Do what?!" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Tell me you're fine when I know you're not!"  
  
"If you know I'm not why do you even ask?!"  
  
"Because I keep hoping you'll talk to me! If we're going to make this relationship work we have to be able to talk to each other!"  
  
"What do you want me to say Faith?! Huh?! What am I supposed to say?!"  
  
"Tell me how you feel. Let me help you!"  
  
"You don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Yes I do. I love you Bosco, and I want you to tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you what's going on!" He stood up and began to yell. "I love you, but-but I can't express it because your daughter doesn't approve, and I don't want to upset her! And now because I love you and because of your daughter I can't work for four fucking weeks! I think maybe it'd be best if we ended this *relationship* right now! *That's* what's going on! *That's* how I feel!"  
  
Faith felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Wh-what did you just say? You don't want to be with me anymore?" She slowly backpedaled to the door.  
  
Bosco hung his head. He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see the pain that he knew was written on her face. He could hear it in her voice, and that was bad enough. But most of all he didn't want her to see the tears that we're now raining down his cheeks.  
  
Without another word Faith walked out of his apartment, and softly closed the door behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rainy Season  
Part 5  
*****  
Hey there! Here is part 5 of the second story of my Bosco/Faith shipper series "Partly Cloudy With a Chance of Rain". If you haven't read the first story "Let the Sun Shine Through" I recommend it. :)  
  
There is some swearing in this part. OH, and I forgot to mention in the last one that I have NO medical background. I also want to inform you that I have NO knowledge of being drunk or having a hangover...so just go with me on this and keep in mind it's fiction :)  
  
To all you shippers out there, and to those of you who, like myself, aren't FULL FLEDGED shippers YET...ENJOY!  
******  
Bosco sat back down on the couch. He was numb...shocked by what he had just said to Faith. He never intended to say that. Hell, he hadn't even realized he felt that way until the words were out of his mouth and it was too late to take them back. "JACKASS! I finally get something good in my life and I find a way to screw it up! I always screw it up!" He yelled at himself.  
  
He picked up his crutches and pushed himself off the couch. He needed a drink. Bosco started to walk to the kitchen with the aide of his crutches when he stopped, and threw the crutches against the wall as hard as he could. "DAMMIT!" he screamed.  
******  
Faith ran down the stairs and out the door. Blinded by her tears she ran into a woman on the sidewalk. "Sorry," Faith's apology was almost inaudible.  
  
The stranger looked at Faith. "Miss are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith sniffed. "I'm fine." With her sleeve she dabbed at her tears trying to make them go away. She made her way to the car. For a moment she just sat behind the wheel without starting the car. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. "He said he loved me. So why is he doing this?" Her tears started again as she started the car and headed for home.  
******  
Bosco hobbled into the kitchen without his crutches. The pain in his foot was intense, but it was nothing compared to the tightness and aching he felt in his chest. He pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed a beer. Then he opened the cupboard to get the Extra Strength Tylenol he kept on the shelf. As he reached for the Tylenol he looked up and saw the almost full bottle of bourbon on the top shelf.  
  
He hadn't touched the stuff since his first counseling session with O'Malley after the panic attacks. Bosco didn't hesitate as he pulled down the liquor bottle. He shook two pills out of the Tylenol bottle, not satisfied he shook out three more. He popped all five pills into his mouth, twisted the cap off his beer, and chugged down the beer. When he finished he spun around and threw the empty beer bottle against the wall.  
  
Bosco grabbed a glass and filled it with ice. Then he picked up the bottle of bourbon and headed back to the couch. There was a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Maurice, are you OK?" It was Bosco's nosy neighbor.  
  
He sighed. He was not in the mood for this. "I'm fine Mrs. Pope," he called through the closed door.  
  
"Are you sure Maurice? Cause I heard you yell, and a couple loud noises. I just want to make sure you're OK."  
  
Bosco threw open the door. He gritted his teeth. "I *said* I'm *fine*!"  
  
Mrs. Pope's mouth dropped open. She had never seen her young neighbor like this. Her eyes dropped to the bottle of bourbon he clutched in his hand. "Maurice?"  
  
He followed her gaze to the bottle in his hand. "What?!" he snapped.  
  
She started to walk away then turned back to him. "Please be careful."  
  
"Mind your own damn business!" He slammed the door.  
  
Bosco sat down on the couch and poured a glass of the liquor. He took a long drink, and it burned as it went down, not that it mattered to him. He sat there and continued to pour drink after drink until he got tired of the process and decided to hurry things up and just drink straight from the bottle. He drank himself into a stupor.  
******  
Faith took the stairs up to her apartment. She needed the time it would take to walk the five flights of stairs to compose herself. Slowly she opened her apartment door, and kicked off her shoes. The living room was empty. Faith sat down on the couch and took a sudden interest in her car keys, which she still held in her hand.  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
Faith looked up, and saw her mom enter the room. "Oh, hi mom."  
  
"You're late. Did you have to work overtime?"  
  
"No. I had to take Bosco to the hospital," she said blankly.  
  
Her mother sat next to her. "Charlie told me what happened last night. Is Bosco OK?"  
  
Faith fiddled with her car keys and sighed. "He will be. He has a broken bone in his foot, and a chipped anklebone. They put a cast on his foot, and he can't work for at least four weeks unless he does a desk job, and Bosco hates desk duty." There was no emotion in Faith's voice.  
  
"Where is Bosco? Why didn't he come over?"  
  
"Right mom. Like he wants to come back here!" Faith snapped.  
  
"What happened Faith?" her mom asked quietly.  
  
"You know what happened. Emily got mad and threw a weight on Bosco's foot."  
  
"No. I mean what happened between you and Bosco?"  
  
"What makes you think something happened?" Faith was getting defensive.  
  
"Because you're my daughter, and this morning when I got her every time you looked his direction I could see the love, the happiness in your eyes. Now when you mention his name I see hurt. Plus, I know you, and normally you'd either be at Bosco's taking care of him or you would have brought him here with you. So tell me what happened."  
  
Tears began to rain down Faith's face. "He broke up with me," she said very quietly.  
  
"He what?" her mom asked, stunned at the news.  
  
Faith sniffed, and wiped at her eyes. "He said that he loved me, but he couldn't express it because of Emily," she sobbed. "He said he didn't want to upset her. And he thought it best that---" Faith couldn't continue as she began to sob uncontrollably. Her mother wrapped her arms around Faith, and pulled her close. "I've never heard him so upset," she sobbed.  
  
Charlie came into the living room, and saw his grandmother consoling his mom. He approached quietly not wanting to disturb his mother. "Grandma, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's OK Charlie. Just go back to your room and play. Everything's OK."  
  
Charlie wasn't sure if he believed his grandmother, but he did what she said. As he got closer to his room he noticed that Emily's bedroom door was open. He was a little shaken from seeing his mom crying, so he went to talk to his sister. Charlie stood in the doorway watching her as she hung pictures of O-Town and Haley Joel Osment on her wall.  
  
Emily felt someone watching her, and turned around. "What's up?"  
  
Charlie shrugged, and looked at the floor. "Mom's home...she's crying."  
  
"Really?" Emily asked with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Grandma just told me to go back to my room."  
  
"I wonder what happened."  
  
"Yeah." Charlie paused then looked at his older sister with a panicked look. "Maybe something happened to Bosco at work."  
  
Emily raised an eyebrow. "Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah, you know how sad mom always gets when Bosco gets hurt or something. Maybe something happened to him. Maybe that's why she's crying." Charlie was getting himself all worked up thinking something had happened to the man he looked up to.  
  
Emily grinned. "Maybe he got shot. Wonder if he's dead," she chuckled.  
  
"That's not funny!" Charlie yelled at her.  
  
"Sure it is! Serves him right for coming along and taking our mom away from our dad! Splitting up our family! Yeah, I hope he's dead!"  
  
"Take it back Emily!"  
  
"Make me," she said calmly.  
  
Charlie charged at his sister, and tackled her to the ground.  
----------  
Faith sat up and wiped away the remaining tears. "Thanks mom. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be sorry dear. I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Yeah, me too," sighed Faith.  
  
"CHARLIE GET OFF ME!"  
  
Faith quickly looked at her mom. "What the--?" They both ran down the hallway to see what was going on. Faith momentarily froze in the doorway of Emily's bedroom as she watched her children rolling on the floor as they fought.  
  
Charlie was slapping at his sister, pulling her hair and throwing punches. Emily was trying to claw at his face. "HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Faith walked in and pulled Charlie away from his sister. She noticed a couple big red marks on Emily's face. Charlie had landed a couple of his wild punches. "What on earth is going on in here?!"  
  
"He started it!" yelled Emily.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"OK ENOUGH! I want answers and I want them now! Charlie why were you beating up on your sister?"  
  
Charlie began speaking rapidly. "I told Emily you were crying, and I thought maybe Bosco got hurt or something cause you always get sad when something happens to him. She said she hoped he was dead!"  
  
Faith turned to her daughter. "You said what?!"  
  
"I just...I didn't...I-" Emily didn't know how to dig herself out of this one. She knew her mom was angry.  
  
"Charlie go to your room. Mom I'll call you later."  
  
The room cleared, and it was just Faith and her daughter. All day long Faith had tried to figure out what she was going to say to Emily about her attitude toward Bosco. She knew that Emily needed a strict punishment for what she had done last night, but now it was even worse...her daughter had hoped that her partner, her best friend was dead. And even though she was mad at Bosco right now it still didn't justify what Emily had said.  
  
Faith walked over and sat on Emily's bed. "Why'd you say it?" Faith asked calmly.  
  
Emily knew she was in for it. The kids always knew that when their mom didn't yell it meant that she was *beyond* pissed off. Emily could handle her mom yelling because she knew that it would be over shortly, but this...the calmness...it was like the calm before the storm. She couldn't look at her mother. "I don't know why I said it," Emily said in a whisper.  
  
"Yes you do Emily. You know exactly why you said it."  
  
"I said it because I don't want him around us anymore!"  
  
"Why not?" Faith was still very calm, and she could see how nervous her daughter was.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because is not an answer."  
  
"He's not my dad and I don't want him coming around here thinking he is!"  
  
"Bosco has never done that."  
  
"No, but he will."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because that's what happens to everyone else's families. Their parents get divorced and then they get remarried, and I don't want Bosco to be my dad. I want *my* dad!"  
  
"You still have your dad. Bosco isn't trying to replace him, and besides Bosco and I aren't even close to getting married, so there's nothing to worry about." Emily didn't say anything. "You were wrong Emily. You are a very smart girl, and I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
"I didn't really mean it."  
  
"You can't say that now. It's already been done, and you can't take back what you said. You're grounded."  
  
"Grounded?! For how long?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. To start with there's no TV, no phone, no visiting friends, no videogames and no stereo for at least four weeks."  
  
"Four weeks?!"  
  
"I said *at least* four weeks."  
  
"Why so long?"  
  
"Because four weeks is how long Bosco has to be in a cast because you broke his foot last night."  
  
Emily's jaw dropped. "I did?"  
  
Faith nodded. "So until Bosco's cast comes off those are the rules. Plus you don't leave this apartment without your father, your grandparents or me. You *willingly* help with household chores, and you have to apologize to Bosco. Then after Bosco's cast comes off I'll determine how much longer you're grounded for."  
  
"That's not fair mom."  
  
"Emily you broke his foot! And if you think *this* isn't fair you just wait, because I haven't even gotten started yet." Faith stood up and left the room. It was now time to deal with Charlie. She found him lying on his bed. "Charlie?"  
  
He sat up. "Yeah."  
  
"Why'd you hit your sister?"  
  
"Because of what she said about Bosco. She laughed at the thought of him being dead. She made me mad."  
  
"So you hit her?" Charlie nodded. "It's wrong to hit people no matter how mad you are."  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "But I like Bosco and Emily has been so mean to him."  
  
"I know sweetie." Faith's eyes teared up.  
  
"Mom is Bosco OK?"  
  
"He's fine. His foot is broken, but he's fine."  
  
"Is he coming over tonight?"  
  
"No," Faith said quietly. "I don't think he'll be coming over anymore."  
  
"Oh," was all Charlie could say.  
******  
Bosco woke up in the middle of the night. He looked around. "What the fuck am I doing on the floor?" He asked himself as he got up. That's when he noticed the empty bottle of bourbon on the floor. "Oh shit." He stumbled into the bathroom, and puked. He sank to the floor as he continued to worship the porcelain God.  
  
When he finished he leaned against the wall. "Why did I drink so much?" he asked himself. Then he remembered. He was trying to forget about what he had said to Faith, and how he had said it. He realized that he had sounded just like his father. He put his head in his hands. His biggest fear had become a reality. He had yelled at the woman he loved, then tried to drown his sorrows in booze. He was turning into his father.  
******  
The kids were in bed, and Faith couldn't sleep. She decided to go outside on the fire escape. It was a fairly quiet night, and Faith just sat looking at the stars. She absently played with the ring that was on her finger...the one Bosco had given her at DisneyWorld. She had been so happy when she was with Bosco. Why did things have to turn out this way? Why was it that whenever something came along that made her happy it wasn't long before it was gone?  
  
Faith continued to look at the sky through blurry eyes when she saw a shooting star. Ever since she was little she would make a wish when she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes tight. "I wish Bosco and I could work this out so we can be together."  
  
She opened her eyes and peered up at the sky. A frown crossed her face as she remembered that none of the wishes she had ever placed on shooting stars had come true.  
*****  
Bosco woke up on the cold tile floor of his bathroom where he had passed out the second time. He pulled himself off the floor, and looked in the mirror. "Oh you look great," he muttered to the man who was staring back at him. He felt like shit. Bosco splashed water on his face, and rubbed his face vigorously. He looked in the mirror as he pulled his hands down his face, but stopped when he caught sight of the ring on his finger...the ring that said he was taken, and that he and Faith were together.  
  
His temper flared again as he remembered what he had said to Faith. He picked up the can of shaving cream that was on the back of the sink, and threw it at the wall. He grabbed onto the sink with both hands as he tried to calm himself.  
  
Why was it that whenever he drank to forget something he always ended up remembering it in vivid detail instead? 


	6. Chapter 6

Rainy Season  
Part 6  
*****  
I still don't own anything. Major bummer.  
  
Story #2 in the Bosco/Faith shipper series "Partly Cloudy With a Chance of Rain". The first story is "Let the Sun Shine Through".  
  
To all the shippers out there. I'm still in shipper denial :)  
*****  
  
"Every lifetime has a little bit of rain. This is just your rainy season."  
  
*****  
Bosco stepped out of the shower awkwardly and began drying off. He then removed the garbage bag that he had put over his cast to keep it dry. He shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Gotta take a shower with a damn garbage bag on my leg."  
  
He put on the baggiest pair of jeans he owned in hopes that they would fit over his cast. He was relieved to find that they did. Bosco looked in the mirror above the sink. "I didn't think it was possible, but I look as bad as I feel."  
  
When he was ready to go he hobbled into the kitchen for some Tylenol. He wasn't sure which was worse; the pain in his foot from walking around without his crutches or the headache from the biggest hangover known to man. He hoped the Tylenol would at least take away some of the physical pain. As he picked up his crutches he wished that the makers of Tylenol had something on the market to take away the emotional pain from his break up with Faith.  
*****  
Faith scurried around the apartment getting the kids' things ready. They were going to spend the next couple of days with Fred. Until yesterday she had planned on spending that time with Bosco, but now she figured she'd just sit at home alone.  
  
Fred was late, and Faith started to panic. If he didn't get here soon she was going to be late. She made one more check to see if Emily and Charlie had everything they needed to take to their dad's. Finally there was a knock on the door. "It's about time," she said under her breath as she ushered the kids out the door to their father. "Fred, Emily's grounded. No TV, no phone, no video games, no stereo, basically no fun. OK?"  
  
"What's she grounded for?"  
  
"She broke Bosco's foot," said Charlie as he glared at his sister.  
  
Fred laughed. "Seriously?"  
  
Faith glared at Fred. "Yeah, so she's grounded. And I swear Fred you better hold her to this punishment while she's at your place."  
  
"Whatever," Fred mumbled as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Emily," Faith called after her. "I'm serious. If I find out that you did anything you weren't supposed to your punishment will be extended."  
  
Emily sighed. "Fine."  
  
Faith watched her children and their father walk down the hallway. Then she raced down the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. She looked at her watch. If she didn't hurry she'd be late.  
*****  
He didn't know how, but somehow Bosco had managed to drive himself to work. As he pulled his crutches out of the car he spotted Faith racing into the station. He looked at his watch. "Good thing I don't have to change into my uniform," he thought. "Cause I'd be really late."  
  
Bosco walked into the roll call room, and was the first one there. "This sure is different," he chuckled as he realized he had never been the first one to roll call. He sat at the end of the aisle in the back of the room, and put his crutches underneath the row of chairs.  
  
Slowly officers began to trickle into the room. Many of them looked at Bosco, but no one spoke to him. Faith was the last one to enter, and since no one knew that she and Bosco weren't exactly on speaking terms they had left the seat next to her partner vacant. She glanced around the room hoping to find another chair, but no luck. Why was it that on other days there were always extra chairs available, but when she didn't want to sit by Bosco the only chair open was right next to him?  
  
Faith walked over to the chair and looked at Bosco briefly. As soon as their eyes made contact Bosco bowed his head. He still couldn't look at her after what he had said yesterday. Faith sat down. After a moment of eerie silence Bosco greeted her. "Hi," he said very quietly.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back without looking at him as she fiddled with her notebook. A few seconds passed and Faith looked at him. She wrinkled her nose. "Did you shower this morning?" she asked in an irritated tone.  
  
He was shocked by her question. "What?!"  
  
She leaned closer to him, and sniffed the air. "You must have hit the bottle pretty hard last night."  
  
"I took a shower," he replied in a harsh voice.  
  
"Yeah, well you stink. I think I'm getting drunk just sittin' by you." She turned her attention to the front of the room as Lieutenant Anderson came in.  
  
Bosco took a quick sniff inside his shirt to see if Faith was right. He decided as soon as the briefing was over he was heading to the locker room to take another shower. He looked over at Faith and saw her yawn. She didn't look like she slept much. "Did I upset her that much she couldn't sleep?" he wondered.  
  
Faith felt Bosco looking at her. As soon as she was sure he had looked away she glanced at him. "Is he that upset about everything that he'd get drunk? He hasn't done that in ages," she thought.  
  
"Boscorelli!" shouted Anderson.  
  
Bosco straightened up in his chair. "Yes sir."  
  
"Why aren't you in uniform?"  
  
Bosco put his leg on the table that was next to him, and pulled up his pant leg revealing the black cast. "My uniform pants don't fit over this."  
  
"See me after." Bosco nodded. "Yokas looks like you're flying solo."  
  
When briefing was over Faith walked past Bosco without a word. He picked up his crutches and walked up to the lieutenant. "Sir?"  
  
"I'm assuming from the cast that it's broken." Bosco nodded. "How long you out for?"  
  
"Doc says at least four weeks."  
  
"Check in with the desk sergeant and see what work they have for you."  
  
"Yeah." Bosco turned to leave.  
  
"Boscorelli." Bosco turned back to the lieutenant. "You feeling OK? You look like shit."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "I'm fine."  
*****  
It was two o'clock when Sully and Davis walked by the office Bosco was occupying. Davis hit Sully on the arm and pointed at Bosco. They approached Bosco's desk. "What'd you do to get sentenced to a desk this time?" asked Sully.  
  
Bosco glared at the older man, placed his hands on the desk, and pushed his chair away from the big piece of furniture. Like earlier, he put his leg up and revealed the cast. "Oh damn," was the first thing to escape Davis's mouth. "Is that from what Emily did?"  
  
He nodded. "Broken foot and a chipped ankle. Four weeks of house mouse work."  
  
"Sorry Bosco," said Sully. "Man that must really make it rough on your relationship with Faith."  
  
Without a word Bosco went back to the report he had been working on. Sully just shrugged, and he and Davis went to get ready for their shift.  
*****  
Faith entered the locker room as Sully and Davis were leaving. "Hey Faith," smiled Sully.  
  
"Oh hey guys," she grinned back.  
  
"How are days treatin' ya?" asked Sullivan.  
  
"Not bad. A little boring, but not bad."  
  
"Tough break about Bosco," said Ty. "No pun intended," he finished after realizing what he said.  
  
Faith looked down at the floor. "Uh, yeah," she replied as she headed for her locker.  
  
When the locker room door closed behind them the two officers stopped in the hallway. "Something's not right with Bosco and Faith."  
  
"What do you think happened Sul? I mean, they were so happy together the other day. You think maybe it's because of Emily?"  
  
Sully sighed. "That or she realized deep down Bosco's still a jerk."  
*****  
Faith sat on the couch with a bag of fat free, tasteless microwave popcorn. She had the next two days off to spend doing whatever she wanted. No Fred. No kids. She frowned. No Bosco.  
*****  
Bosco settled into his recliner with a beer in hand. Two days off. He couldn't believe it had only been a few days since he gotten back from vacation; he was ready for a couple of days off. Bosco took a swig of beer. "Wish I had someone to spend my days off with."  
*****  
Faith looked at the phone sitting on the coffee table. "Maybe I should call him. Maybe we can work this out." She reached for the phone, but stopped. "No," she shook her head. "I don't know what to say. I don't know how to fix this."  
*****  
Bosco picked up the phone that was sitting on the end table. "I'll call her. I'm going to go crazy if I don't talk to her soon." He punched in the first six digits of Faith's new phone number then hung up. He took another drink of his beer. "She doesn't want to talk to me."  
*****  
Faith came back from the grocery store, and unloaded the junk food she had bought. She put the frozen pizza in the oven, and the double fudge brownie ice cream in the freezer.  
  
She went into her room and changed into a pair of big comfy sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. When the pizza was done she went back into the living room with her pizza and Mountain Dew. On her way to the store she had stopped and rented a couple movies.  
  
Faith put "Pay It Forward" into the VCR. Before hitting the play button she glanced at the phone one more time, and once again decided against calling Bosco.  
*****  
Bosco tipped the pizza delivery boy, and limped back into the living room with his Pizza Hut pizza, and a six-pack of beer from the fridge.  
  
The Mets/Braves game was about to start. As he put down the remote he looked at the phone. He picked up the phone and looked at it. "Stupid idea." He put the phone back on the table.  
*****  
The first movie ended and Faith took her plate and empty soda cans into the kitchen. She returned with the carton of double fudge brownie ice cream and a spoon. Before she sat down she put in the other movie, "Simon Birch".  
  
Like the first movie this one was a definite tearjerker. She hated to cry alone, so she picked these two movies so she could cry along with the characters. Plus this way it wasn't like she was crying over Bosco.  
*****  
He took the empty pizza box into the kitchen. Bosco took the Tylenol out of the cupboard, and searched the refrigerator for something to drink. He found two bottles of beer lying on the bottom shelf in the back of the fridge that he had forgotten were there. He took the beers into the living room, and sat back in his recliner. The Mets were up by four runs going into the fifth inning. "At least something is going right," he thought.  
*****  
Faith lay on the couch with tears running down her face as the ending credits of "Simon Birch" rolled off the screen. An empty carton of ice cream sat on the coffee table. She looked at the phone as she continued to cry. Faith wiped a few tears away. "I need you Bosco," she said softly before crying herself to sleep.  
*****  
Bosco slammed the last beer as the Braves came back to beat the Mets in the bottom of the ninth. "Dammit," he muttered. He put down the now empty beer bottle, and looked at the phone. He just shook his head before passing out in the recliner. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rainy Season  
Part 7  
*****  
Not much for notes…as you know I don't own anything related to Third Watch!  
*****  
  
"Every lifetime has a little bit of rain. This is just your rainy season."  
  
*****  
Faith woke up around ten in the morning. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh man," she put her hand on her stomach. "Why did I eat so much junk food last night?"  
  
She went into the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet for some TUMS or Pepto or Rolaids or something. Faith didn't care what it was as long as it worked.  
*****  
It was some time after noon when Bosco finally opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the six empty beer cans on the coffee table and the two empty beer bottles on the end table. He rubbed his eyes. "Why do I do this to myself?"  
  
Bosco stumbled into the kitchen to find another empty bottle on the counter…an empty bottle of Tylenol. He picked up the bottle and threw it in the trash. "Dammit." Bosco limped back through the living room, his head threatening to split open with every step.  
  
He opened the medicine cabinet and began searching the shelves. "No. Come on. Not today." He pulled bottle after bottle off the shelves. No Tylenol. No aspirin. Nothing. Bosco didn't even bother putting anything back or closing the cabinet. He went into his bedroom, put on a pair of sweats and discarded his shirt on the floor. He went over to the window to close the blinds, and noticed it was raining. "Perfect day to sleep," he mumbled as he climbed into bed.  
*****  
Faith drank close to half the bottle of Pepto Bismol that she found in the medicine cabinet. Then she straightened up the living room. "Man it's dark in here," she thought as she went over to the large window to pull back the drapes. Faith looked out the window. "Great. I get two days off and it's going to rain! As if life wasn't depressing enough already."  
*****  
Bosco rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "Damn, it's five already. Nothing like wasting a day off." He sat up and his head started throbbing again. He felt like he'd been sleeping forever, but he still couldn't sleep off this hangover. "Only one way to fix this," he said as he pulled a shirt over his head and walked out of his bedroom. He slipped on his shoe, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door.  
*****  
All day long Faith had kept herself busy unpacking boxes and straightening up the apartment. Now she roamed the aisles of the grocery store pushing a shopping cart ahead of her. She was trying to keep her mind occupied with other thoughts so she wouldn't be thinking of Bosco.  
  
Faith went down the next aisle, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Of all the grocery stores in New York why this one?" she asked herself in a whisper.  
  
Bosco grabbed a bag of Ruffles and a can of French onion dip and threw them in his cart. Without looking up he started pushing his cart down the aisle. He had only gone a foot or so when he ran into another cart. "Shoot. I'm sor---," he looked up and his eyes met Faith's. "Oh boy," he thought. "Uh, sorry," he whispered.  
  
"It's OK," she said softly. They stood there in awkward silence. Both of them trying to avoid looking at the other, and trying to think of something to say. "So, uh, why aren't you using your crutches?" she asked lamely. It was the only thing she could think of right now.  
  
He looked at his arms then his foot almost indicating that he didn't realize he was without them. "Oh it's uh kinda hard to maneuver a cart and carry stuff with them." His response wasn't rude or sarcastic, it sounded more nervous than anything else.  
  
Faith nodded slowly. "Well you know the more you walk without them the longer it's going to take the bone to heal."  
  
He nodded, and there was a pause in their strained conversation. "So where are the kids?"  
  
"With Fred remember?" She looked at him. "You and I were going to spend our days off together," Faith added quietly.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Bosco's mind screamed. "Oh, yeah," he said quietly.  
  
Faith looked at him and took in his appearance. He looked rough. She could tell he hadn't shaved or showered, and he looked like he had just crawled out of bed. She glanced at the items in his cart. Aspirin, chips, dip and beer. "You're drinking again." It wasn't a question it was a statement.  
  
He quickly looked at the case of beer in his cart then at her. "Uh not much." He pointed at the case. "It was on sale."  
  
"I thought you stopped after seeing O'Malley," she said with concern.  
  
Bosco rubbed his hand over his face then rubbed the back of his neck. "I did…for the most part. Look I gotta get going." He pushed his cart past her without another word.  
*****  
It rained the rest of the night and into the next afternoon. Faith hadn't slept much because she was so worried about Bosco. She knew Bosco was drinking, and he was drinking a lot. That scared her because he wasn't like that. Sure he'd have a few drinks now and then, but she couldn't remember the last time he had gotten drunk. She could tell just by seeing him in the store for a couple minutes that he'd had more than his share of alcohol the last couple of days.  
  
Periodically throughout the night she'd called his apartment. She just wanted to hear his voice to reassure her that he was "OK". As soon as he would answer the phone and say hello Faith would hang up. She knew that he had caller id, but she also knew that the id display box was in the kitchen and he never kept the phone in the kitchen. Finally after being hung up on for the sixth time Bosco had taken the phone off the hook.  
  
Not sure what to do with herself for the rest of the evening Faith went into Charlie's room and pulled a book off his desk. The first book in the Harry Potter series looked safe. She knew that this book wouldn't have her thinking of love gone wrong.  
*****  
Bosco pulled another can of beer out of the fridge. He stood up and stared at the can in his hand. He had no idea how many beers he'd had last night or today for that matter. All he knew was he had a really good buzz going. "This stuff tastes like crap." He put the beer back in the fridge.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the cell phone that Davis and Sully carried in their RMP. "Hello?"  
  
"Davis it's Bosco."  
  
"Oh hey Bosco." Davis and Sully looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "What's up?"  
  
"Wanna met me at Haggerty's after your shift?"  
  
"Uh yeah OK." Ty paused for a second. "You OK Bosco? You sound, I don't know, strange."  
  
"I'm fine. See you later."  
  
"Yeah." Davis hung up with a sigh.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sully.  
  
"Bosco wants me to meet him at Haggerty's tonight."  
  
"Yeah well that's what you young guys do right? Meet at the bar, knock back a few."  
  
"I don't know Sully. He all ready sounds like he's had a few, and isn't he supposed to work in the morning?"  
*****  
Ty walked into the bar just before midnight and found Bosco sitting alone in the corner booth. He slid in across from him. "Hey. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothin'. Jus' got tired of drinking alone," Bosco took a long drink of his Smirnoff Ice.  
  
Davis took a hard look at his friend. "How many have you had?" he asked as he pointed at the bottle Bosco had just set on the table.  
  
"You mean since I been here or the las' coupla days? Cause if you mean the las' couple days I los' count" Bosco's words were slurred and Davis thought Bosco was going to fall over as he swayed while leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. His eyes were glassy and his face was flushed. He went to pick up his drink, but Davis grabbed it before he could get a hand on it. "Hey!" Bosco practically shouted.  
  
"I think you've had enough."  
  
"Now way! Come on you suppose' to be my buddy. Les' have a lil' fun."  
  
"Bosco you're supposed to be at work in less than seven hours."  
  
"So?!" Bosco tried to grab his drink from Ty but he was too slow.  
  
Davis flagged down the waitress. He handed her Bosco's drink. "Can you get rid of this, and bring my friend a big pitcher of water?"  
  
"Davis!" Bosco yelled, horrified at the fact that he had given the waitress an almost full bottle of good alcohol. "Thas' alcohol abuse." Bosco slurred.  
  
Ty pointed a finger at him. "Shut up Bosco! I can't believe I have to try and sober you up." The waitress came back with a pitcher of water and a glass. Davis poured a glass of water and placed it in front of Bosco. "Drink it."  
*****  
When Ty was satisfied he hauled a drunken Bosco out to his car. Bosco passed out as Ty drove him home. After practically carrying him upstairs Davis got Bosco into his apartment. "Davis."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna puke." Bosco wrapped one arm around his stomach and put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh damn." Davis started pushing Bosco toward the bathroom. Bosco couldn't move fast enough, and he erupted just as he entered the bathroom. "Awe man," Davis groaned as the liquid content of his friend's stomach ended up on the floor and the sink. "Man how much did you drink?!"  
  
Bosco leaned against the doorframe. "Too much," he groaned as he felt another bought coming on. He quickly made his way over to the toilet.  
  
Davis stood in the doorway cringing at the sight and sound of Bosco's retching. Bosco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He leaned his shoulder and head on the wall next to him.  
  
"You gonna be OK while I go find something to clean this up?" Bosco waved weakly at Davis to go as he once again vomited.  
*****  
Forty-five minutes later Davis had finished cleaning his bathroom, and Bosco still sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Owww my head," groaned Bosco.  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
"Yeah well I'm willing to bet you've still got a lot of liquor in you."  
  
"Almost three days worth."  
  
"Hop in the shower. I'll grab some clothes for you."  
  
Bosco stood up slowly. One hand on his head, and the other on the wall to steady himself. "No. I just wanna sleep."  
  
"Nope. You're taking a shower. I'm not risking you falling asleep and choking on your own puke."  
  
"Davis I gotta work tomorrow."  
  
"You're obviously still drunk if you think you'll be in any condition to work--," Davis looked at his watch, "-in five hours. Now take a cold shower."  
*****  
At six o'clock Davis handed the phone to Bosco so he could call work and let them know he wouldn't be there. When he hung up the phone he looked at Ty. "Now will you let me sleep?" Every time Bosco had closed his eyes Davis had shook him awake.  
  
"Not until I leave for work."  
  
"What?! You're staying."  
  
"Yeah." Davis chuckled. "After seeing how drunk you were, and noticing all the beer you still have in the fridge I'm not about to leave you alone."  
  
"I'm a big boy Davis!"  
  
Davis put his hands up. "Whatever you say." Neither of them said anything for a while. Ty settled into the couch and put his hands behind his head. "So what pushed you over the edge? What made you start drinking so much?"  
  
Bosco looked at Davis and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Faith and I, we uh, we broke up."  
  
"What?! But you guys…you seemed so happy."  
  
"Yeah well things got complicated."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Bosco looked at Ty. "What do you think?!" The rest of the morning they sat in silence.  
*****  
Davis left Bosco's apartment around 1:30 that afternoon. Finally allowing Bosco to get some sleep.  
  
Ty changed into his uniform and sat in front of his locker waiting for Faith. Sully came into the locker room. "Davis hurry up. You're going to be late for roll call."  
  
He looked at his watch. "Yeah I'll be there in a sec." Davis quickly scribbled a note and put it on Faith's locker.  
*****  
Faith plopped down in front of her locker. It had been a long shift and all she wanted to do was go home and take a long soak in the tub. She opened her locker and a piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Faith- I need to talk to you. I'll find you after roll call. -Ty  
  
"Wonder what this is about." Faith shrugged, changed into her civvies and sat to wait for Ty.  
*****  
"I'll be out in a minute Sully. I gotta go talk to Faith." He entered the locker room, which was empty except for Faith. "Hey," he said to get her attention.  
  
She held up the note. "What's up?"  
  
"I just left Bosco's place about two hours ago. I had to haul his drunk ass home from the bar. He went on a three day bender." Faith looked down at the floor. Davis took a few steps toward her. "Faith I know you guys broke up, but I think somebody needs to go check on him."  
  
Faith looked at Ty. "And you think I should?"  
  
"Somebody needs to. He puked his guts out this morning, and I didn't let him fall asleep until I left. But from the empties around his apartment it looks like he drank a *lot*. I'm sure he's still passed out, but just in case I took the rest of the beer from his fridge."  
  
Faith nodded. "I guess I can go check on him."  
  
"All right. Well I better get to work."  
  
"Thanks Ty."  
*****  
Faith took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She didn't hear any movement so she knocked again. Bosco still didn't answer the door, so she took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and surveyed the apartment before going inside.  
  
"Bosco?" she called as she walked through his apartment. Faith stood in his bedroom doorway. He was asleep, lying on his stomach, his broken foot hanging off the bed. He was snoring softly.  
  
For awhile she just stood there watching him sleep. She missed him. It had only been a few days, but she was miserable without him. She wanted so badly to go lay next to him, and put her arm around him.  
*****  
Bosco rolled out of bed a little before 9:00pm. He rubbed his eyes and limped into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, and went into the living room. "How are you?"  
  
Her voice startled him and he jumped. He swallowed hard, and looked at her. "What are you---? How'd you---?"  
  
"Saw Davis today. He thought I should check on you."  
  
"Well I'm fine," he went to the kitchen for some aspirin.  
  
Faith followed him. She leaned on the counter as she watched him. "He said you went on a three day bender and that you were pretty drunk."  
  
"Well I'm fine now. Hungover, but fine." They just stood looking at each other. Just like their chance meeting at the grocery store this was an awkward situation, and neither of them knew what to say or do. Bosco looked at Faith then went over and opened his apartment door showing her the way out. "Well thanks for stopping by." 


End file.
